


Моя прелес-с-сть!

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Banter, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Философский трактат о том, можно ли было бы оставить всех довольными в случае, если бы все обменялись родственниками.





	Моя прелес-с-сть!

**Author's Note:**

> Вордовской файл с этой херней назывался "Что-то очень страшное". Я вообще заметил у себя склонность к стебным ужасам. Годы прошли, а до сих пор доставляет.

\- Итак, главный вопрос на повестке дня такой: - важно провозгласила Шейдер, возводя палец к потолку, - возможно ли было оставить всех довольными, если бы они поменялись родственниками?  
Толпа скептично покосилась на демоницу, взглядами выражая всеобщее мнение по этому вопросу.  
\- Вот ты! - заявила кошечка, тыкая пальцем в Стеллу. Та фыркнула и гордо вздернула нос. - Да, ты! У тебя отняли сестру и отдали ее Джошуа! Значит, взамен мы тебе отдадим Хроно!  
\- Нет, я своего братика никому не отдам! - протестующе замотал головой Айон, сгребая демона в охапку. Хроно неловко хихикнул, настороженно косясь на довольную улыбку брата.  
\- Ладно... - хмыкнула Шейдер, задумавшись. - Начнем сначала! Вот ты, девочка с пистолетом! Тебе мы вернем Джошуа!  
\- Нет, я так не согласен! - возмутился апостол. - У меня уже есть сестра! Вот!  
Фиоре скромно поклонилась перед направленными на нее взглядами. Толпа начала несогласно перешептываться.  
\- Ну хорошо! - вздохнула кошечка. - Оставим наших похищенных брата с сестрой и перейдем к остальным! Эти друг друга уже нашли!  
На этот раз палец уперся в грудь Азмарии.  
\- Одинокая девочка без родителей и друзей! Забирай себе Розетту! У нее как раз мания заботиться о ком-нибудь слабом и несамостоятельном!  
Монахиня пробурчала под нос что-то оскорбительное и потянулась за пистолетом. Шейдер воодушевленно хлопнула в ладоши.  
\- Стелле мы все-таки отдадим Хроно! Она любит маленьких няшных мальчиков!  
\- Моя прелес-с-сть! - зашипел Айон, утаскивая отчаянно вопящего брата подальше от резвой демоницы, норовящей схватить и отобрать его сокровище.  
Шейдер расстроенно вздохнула. Хроно, зажатый в тисках крепких объятий любящего брата, жалобно хныкнул, обращая к толпе умоляющий взгляд.  
\- О! Я придумала! - возликовала кошечка, радостно подпрыгивая. - Стелле мы отдадим Айона! А Хрошу я заберу себе и буду няшить!  
\- Еще чего! - оскорбилась заклинательница. - Да мне этот белобрысый черт даром не нужен!  
\- А даром мы его и не отдадим! - уверила Шейдер. - Равноценный обмен! Все во благо ближнего!  
\- И что мне с ним делать?! - вспылила Стелла.  
\- У вас же такая страсть, такая страсть!.. - мечтательно протянула кошечка, складывая руки и возводя глаза к потолку в знак восхищения. - Сестру Кейт мы отдадим Ремингтону! А Дженаю мы отдадим Ризель!  
\- А мне? - растерянно напомнил Видо.  
Оглядевшись по сторонам и никого больше не обнаружив, Шейдер озадаченно почесала в затылке.  
\- А для тебя остался только Дюфо! - хихикнула она, немного подумав. - Или Штайнер! Тебе кто симпатичнее?  
\- Еще Старшой есть, - подбодрила Стелла, сочувственно хлопая его по плечу.  
Видо как-то совсем скис и пригорюнился, пытаясь принять свою тяжелую долю.  
\- Ну, давай сюда Хроно! - заявила демоница, протягивая руки к братьям и коварно улыбаясь.  
\- Нет! - пискнул тот, прижимаясь к Айону. Няшиться с Шейдер было гораздо, гораздо страшнее Айона...  
\- Мое! - возмущенно запротестовал Айон, убегая от нее по комнате с братом на руках.  
Готовый отстаивать в бою свое сокровище, Айон вскоре был окружен недовольной Шейдер, разъяренной Розеттой и коварной Стеллой, направившей на него руку с камнем. Не желая принимать поражение, он пугал всех свободой и апокалипсисом, но обиженные женщины, жаждущие любви, не желали слушать его проповедей. Хроно благоразумно спрятался за братом, дрожа от страха и умоляя его пощадить. Айон утешающе гладил его по голове и рычал на любого, кто покушался на его прелесть.  
\- Хроно! - внезапно раздался ласковый голос Магдалены. - Я вернулась, чтобы быть вместе с тобой вечно!  
Демон испуганно заверещал, изо всех сил обнимая Айона, чтобы никакие любящие руки не смогли отодрать его от брата.  
\- Их все больше! - в ужасе бормотал он, глядя в пустоту распахнутыми от страха глазами. - Братик, спаси меня!  
\- А я говорил, что тебе это аукнется! - торжествующе произнес Айон. - Говорил! А ты мне все: «Да это просто увлечение, да это на одну ночь...»  
\- Ну я не хотел! - всхлипнул Хроно, вцепляясь в спасительный белый плащ и скрываясь за ним от осаждающих женщин. - Ну прости меня! Я так больше не буду!  
\- Ну ладно, - великодушно смилостивился Айон. - Прощаю.  
\- А эти?.. - заискивающе пролепетал Хроно. - Ты их разгонишь?.. Ты не дашь им разорвать меня на маленькие няшные кусочки?  
\- Не-а, - равнодушно хмыкнул Айон. - Еще чего.  
\- Мама-а! - заревел Хроно, утирая плащом брата крокодильи слезы. - Я просто любил девочек с печеньками! Я не заслужил такой жестокой и бесчеловечной смерти-и!  
\- Кто меня звал? - грозно вопросил громогласный голос, во мгновение спугнувший всех покушавшихся на Хроно.  
\- Мама-а! - завопил Айон, бросаясь к обладательнице голоса.  
\- Мама-а-а-а! - заверещал Хроно, резво побежав за братом. Его уже догоняла Розетта.  
Лилит обняла детей и, разогнав шумную толпу, принялась успокаивать обоих.  
\- Мама, они хотели отобрать мою прелесть! - жаловался Айон.  
\- Мама, они хотели меня изнасиловать! - скулил Хроно и жался к брату.  
\- Ути мои маленькие, - ласково сюсюкала Лилит, почесывая их за ушками. - Ути мои хорошие. Сейчас мама всех выпорет, кто вас обижает.  
Братья дружно замурчали, довольно жмурясь. Хроно даже расслабился, почувствовав себя в безопасности. И радовался жизни целых полминуты. Пока над ухом не раздалось зловещее шипение:  
\- Моя прелес-сть!..


End file.
